


Taking All The Care

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Hermione is having a bad day, but Ginny and Luna have just the cure.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Taking All The Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



Hermione was curled up in her bed when Luna found her.

She sat down beside her and stroked her hair, cooing softly. “Is baby girl having a hard day?” she asked.

Hermione could only nod as Luna continued to stroke her hair.

“Because of what day it is?” Luna asked, and Hermione nodded again. There was no need to say the words out loud; the scars on her arm — a product of Bellatrix’s torture — seemed brighter red today than they had been in months, as though they too knew it had been a year ago.

The nightmares were also well aware of the date. They wouldn’t let Hermione sleep, and her brain wouldn’t let her forget.

But Luna and Ginny would make her forget. At least she was hoping they would.

She waited as Luna’s fingers threaded through her tangled strands.

“Ginny!” Luna called out, and Hermione’s body sagged in relief against the mattress.

A few minutes later, her other girlfriend was climbing into bed on Hermione’s other side, her hands automatically going to rub her back.

“A hard day?” Ginny asked Luna, saving Hermione the trouble of answering.

“Too many memories,” Luna replied. “We must take them away.”

“Is that what you want, Hermione?” Ginny asked her. “For us to take them away?”

“Yes.” Hermione just barely managed to make herself audible. “Yes, please.”

“Okay, baby girl,” Ginny said. “Anything for you, love.”

\--

A few minutes later, Ginny and Luna had Hermione on her back, her clothes now discarded somewhere on the floor. Ginny was rubbing Hermione’s arms, whispering encouraging words as she raised them above Hermione’s head and tied a long silk scarf around her wrists, attaching her to the headboard to finish the effect.

Ginny never used magic for this part, always preferring to do the work herself, and Hermione was grateful. It felt more caring, more grounding this way, and even with just a few touches, she could feel herself beginning to slip away from the images that haunted her.

Luna was kneeling between her legs, her fingers stroking over Hermione’s belly and her thighs, her touch warm and gentle and soothing.

“Just breathe, baby girl,” Luna whispered, and Hermione concentrated on the air coming into her lungs and then escaping.

When Ginny had Hermione’s hands secured but comfortable, she re-positioned herself so she was laying perpendicular to Hermione’s chest. Hermione saw Ginny nod to Luna, and then Hermione closed her eyes.

Ginny fingers were cool on her breasts, like maybe she had magicked them, as they stroked her nipples until they were hard. Luna’s fingers were hot, like she had just removed them from a warm oven, as she began stroking Hermione’s thighs, moving closer and closer, until there … her fingers were on her cunt, touching and caressing. Hermione let out a moan, already needy, and Luna’s fingers moved faster.

“Yes, baby girl,” Ginny whispered, her fingers dancing over Hermione’s breasts, squeezing and kneading them. “You’re doing so good. Don’t think. Just breathe. And feel. So perfect.”

One of Luna’s fingers slipped inside Hermione, and Hermione moaned again, this time full of even more intensity, and Ginny rewarded her with two pinches of her nipples.

“So perfect,” Ginny murmured again, and at her words, Hermione felt the weight of the world finally beginning to lift. 

Luna’s fingers sped up even more inside her body, and Hermione felt the familiar heat begin to pool deep within her belly. With the two people she loved most in the world, tending to her needs, taking control, she knew she would was in good hands. 

Hermione relaxed her body and waited to see what would happen.


End file.
